Shinobi Trainer
by Dracoknight545
Summary: After failing "The Sasuke Retrieval Mission", Naruto is banished by order of the council for using The Ninetail Fox's Charka during the mission. As Naruto leaves the village after a small good-bye from those who are nice and loyal to Naruto and a confession from Hinata; he is pulled into a rift of Space and Time, where Naruto encounters Arceus who send Naruto... More inside here
1. Prologue

**The Shinobi Trainer**

**Welcome to my newest Naruto/Pokémon crossover story "The Shinobi Trainer". **

**The idea of this story was sparked by Leaf Ranger's "Shinobi's Creed" but this one is crossed with the Pokémon series instead of Assassin's Creed (Which is a good game, I consider that you should try this game out) and was going to based off it but that changed**

**Summary: After failing "The Sasuke Retrieval Mission", Naruto is banished by order of the council for using The Ninetail Fox****_(Kurama)_****'s Charka during the mission. As Naruto leaves the village after a small good-bye from those who are nice and loyal to Naruto and a confession from Hinata; he is pulled into a rift of Space and Time, where Naruto encounters Arceus who sends Naruto to the world of Pokémon for 4 years, where he meets Ash Ketchum and his friends. Sakura/Civilian Council Bashing is included**

**Couplings: NaruHinaShizukaShion (Subject to Change)  
**

"Dattebayo"- Normal Speak

"_Dattebayo"_- Flashback talk

'_Dattebayo'_- Thoughts/Flashback thought

'_**Dattebayo'**_- Mindscape Speak/Kyuubi Speak

'**Rasegan'** – Jutsu/Pokémon Attacks

**Anyway, time for the disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Naruto**

* * *

**Prologue**

**The Front Gate of Konoha **

It had been a week after the failure of the Sasuke Retrieval Mission, and things got a lot worse for a young genin known as Naruto, it all started the day after the mission ended.

* * *

_**Flashback Begins- The following day after the failed 'Sasuke Retrieval Mission'**_

"_WHAT__" shouted the Blonde busty Hokage at the council furious "You can't do this, I have the final say and you can't banish Naruto Uzumaki that is final" as the head of the shinobi clans agreed with Tsunade_

"_Sorry Tsunade, we can't let the boy stay or he'll unleashed the fox's seal and doom us all"__ commented Danzo, an old war-hawk_

"_We have to agree, the boy must go or he will be killed"__ said one of Tsunade's Advisor Homura as he adjusted his glasses_

"_We have the Akatsuki to worry about; as soon he leaves he'll be a sitting duck for them"__ retorted Tsunade hoping that might save Naruto_

"_Regardless the boy used the power of the fox demon on the mission to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha, and he must be punished" __Danzo argued as Tsunade's Advisors and the civilian side agreed_

"_Who care if we banished him, he is a demon and should've been killed the day"__ said a pink-haired Civilian council member, her name was Sakuri Haruno, aunt to Sakura Haruno; as her fellow members on the civilian member nodded in agreement_

"_Sorry as much we would to have the child here for his safety, he now appears to dangerous and must leave or be killed"__ commented Tsunade's advisor Koharu_

_Tsunade sighed in defeat and then said __"Meeting is adjourn, I'll speak to Naruto about this" __as she thought 'I'm sorry, Naruto. I failed to protect, I hope that I could make it up to your parents for sensei's mistake in the past' as the council left the room. Afterward she went to office and some sake that she hid away from Shizune, as she hoped that Naruto would handle this well_

_**Flashback Ends**_

* * *

**Present Time**

Tsunade's wish was granted; as Naruto knew that there were people who that wanted him gone or dead. She gave Naruto a few days to say his good bye and tell his friends the truth about the seal and the Kyuubi, the response were vary, while most of his friends thanked him for being a hero for protecting them from the Kyuubi's wrath but only one person say him as a monster and the reason that Sasuke was driven away, that was Sakura. The pink-haired genin began to assault Naruto until the other genin stepped in to stop her, and then she stormed off. Once she was gone, they agree to that she was no longer a part of their group.

Naruto's friends; Iruka, Jiraiya, The Ichiraku family, the Genin 9 and their sensei, Kakashi were there to greet Naruto farewell along with Tsunade and her assistant Shizune. They knew this maybe the last chance that they may see Naruto until who knows then. "Well Naruto, I hope you don't get yourself into any trouble but knowing you will" said Iruka, a chunin with a scar across his face

"I'll try my best, Iruka-sensei" replied the blonde genin known as Naruto with his trademark smile as he handed over his headband to him

Next was a man with long, spiky white hair wearing a headband with the kanji for oil approached Naruto, "I was hoping that I could train for the next few years, but seen you're not a shinobi of the village I can't train. At least I can give these" said the man known as Jiraiya as he took out a small package wrapped in brown paper

"Ero-Sennin, These better not be those perverted books you write and Kakashi-sensei reads" Naruto retorted as he picked at the masked man with the gravity-defying silver hair

"Out course not, gaki; it's something for you to read when you're bored or resting in a hotel" Jiraiya replied hiding the fact one of the book was from his popular series; "Whatever Ero-Sennin" Naruto commented as he placed the books in his pack.

"Naruto" said a voice, Naruto looked up and saw his friend Gaara, a red0hair jinchuriki form the land of wind along with his sibling, Temari and Kankuro, "I'm sorry that you are being forced out of the village, perhaps you would like to our village instead?" Gaara offered.

Naruto shook his head, "Thanks but no Gaara, I don't want to put your village in endanger because of me. Just do me a favor and keep the alliance between our villages on"

The red-hair nodded and commented "I'll do it for you, Naruto. I have considered you as a hero from saving me from the darkness inside of me and changing my view on life; for that I'll keep the alliance between our villages". Naruto and Gaara shook hand as Naruto said "Thank you Gaara".

Next was Tsunade and her assistant Shizune; "Well gaki, I was hoping one day to pass on the job onto you but with this. I'm sorry about you being banished, but me and the shinobi side of the council tried to get you to stay because of the Akatsuki" Tsunade apologized

"Its okay, Baa-chan, like I said I already knew that this might happen when Jiji had a talk with me after I became a genin" Naruto replied as he started to take off the necklace until Tsunade grabbed his hand and said "Please keeps the necklace, Naruto. Think of it as a parting gift from me, I hope one day that I'll lift this stupid banishment and have you return"

"Thanks Baa-chan, sometimes you are like a mother to me when you want to" commented Naruto

"Does that mean you're going to call me Kaa-chan instead of Baa-chan from now on" Tsunade replied

"Maybe, if you drink a bit less, Shizune-neechan can you make sure of that?" Naruto asked Tsunade's brunette assistant, as she replied "Hopefully if Lady Tsunade want to get rid of your banishment she'll need to do" as Tsunade sighed in defeat by her own apprentice was going to be more on top of her to get rid of Naruto's banishment.

"Well Naru-kun, you better get going before they sick the hounds on you" Tsunade said

"Right, later you guys hopefully we can cross paths one day" said Naruto as he started to the gates, until he heard "NARUTO-KUN WAIT!?". Naruto turned around and saw Hinata running at him

"Hey Hinata, Did you wanted something?" Naruto asked

"Well I'm not sure what will happen in the future but I wanted to say ILOVEYOU" Hinata replied as she muttered the last part

"Huh, mind if you repeat the last" asked Naruto

Hinata remained silent trying to muster up the courage to tell Naruto her feelings for the boy without being shy

"ILOVEYOU" muttered Hinata

"Huh, what did you say" replied Naruto confused by what Hinata tried to say

"I love you, Naruto Uzumaki. I really like you since we were little kids and I'll always protect you like you have for us" said Hinata trying to not to faint or stutter

"Really, I didn't know someone had cared for me" said Naruto as Hinata couldn't hold it anymore and fainted. Luckily Naruto caught her before she hit the ground, he went over to her cousin, Neji and her teammate Kiba, and asked "Guys, can you do me a favor and watch Hinata and make sure she gets stronger too"

"Of course Naruto, You changed me from my darkness within. I promised that I'll pay you back and if it's to watch Hinata-sama and help get stronger I shall" Neji replied

"Same here, Naruto; I'll make sure no one hits on Hinata while you're gone. As her teammate, Shino and I will help her get stronger as well" Kiba replied as his white pup Akamaru barked as well

Naruto handed Hinata over to Neji as he replied "Thanks you guys, Like I said before hopefully we can meet again and hopefully I can understand the love Hinata has for me" as he looked at Hinata and then started to leave. Hinata began to open her eyes and watch the boy of her dreams leave who she might not see until she crosses paths with Naruto again

Naruto looked behind as he waved good-bye to his friends and those who loved him, until he felt like his was going down a hill. He looked down and saw he was being dragged down some kind of hole, "AHHH!?" cried Naruto as he tried to get away, everyone ran over to help him out despite that he was banished they wouldn't let their friend down.

Unfortunately they could make it as Naruto was almost gone when Hinata tried to grab her crush's hand but couldn't as the hole and Naruto disappeared. Hinata got up on her knees and began to cry as she couldn't save Naruto after telling him her feelings for him; everyone was depressed for what had just happened to their friend and hoped he was somewhere safe.

* * *

**The Reverse World**

Naruto was lying down on the ground, as he began to wake up and recover from the fall. He rubbed his as he said "Dattebayo, what was that?" as he entered in to a state of shock as he had full opened his eye to see that there floating buildings all around him.

"Forgot what, Where am I?" Naruto panicky asked himself as he run to nearby building for cover. Once inside, Naruto started to calm down and tried to the Kyuubi where they were right now by mediating to access his mindscape where he normally.

'_Hey Fox, what just happen?' _Naruto asked

'_**Hello Young Uzumaki'**_ a mysterious voice replied, Naruto opened his eyes and found himself on an astral plain that was in an orange sunset. Naruto walked around to find the Kyuubi or the mysterious voice, and then he felt something looming over him. Naruto turned around and saw a giant white equine-like creature descended from the clouds, a yellow ring was attached to the creature's torso area as 16 plates floated around it as the plate glittered around the creature. The Qilin-like creature looked down at Naruto before _**'Hello young child, my name is Arceus; May I have your name, child?'**_

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, my dream was to be the next Hokage of my village but since I was banished from my village" answered Naruto with sad expression

'_**I see, well Naruto I have been watching you for some time now'**_Arceus replied

Naruto was shocked at Arceus had been watching hm that whole, and asked "How and why?"

'_**I am from another dimension, and I'm what they consider to the Kami of my world like you have your own Kami. The Kami of your world saw that you were being treated badly came to me and asked me to watch until I felt it was right to bring to my world for a certain time'**_explained Arceus

Naruto asked looking confused at Arceus, "A certain time for what, Arceus?"

'_**Training, I'll send you to my world for some training for 4 years'**_ Arceus answered

"Really, I get to go somewhere safe to train; but why 4 years?" Naruto commented hoping for a good explanation

'_**The Akatsuki, I warned by your Kami that they would start hunting for the jinchuriki in 4 years time. I arranged that you'll be sent to my realm to understand the way of the Pokémon and to help you defend yourselves and other jinchuriki from the Akatsuki'**_Arceus explained as he teleported them into Naruto's mindscape in front of the caged Kyuubi

"Uh what are Pokémon?" asked Naruto who had no idea what is Arceus' world is like

'_**I'll explain to you in a bit but first you remove the seal, there is something that you must see before I explain to you what are Pokémon' **_Arceus answered as Naruto went up to the seal

'_**I see that my jailer decided to release me'**_the demon fox spoke until he spotted Arceus _**'I haven't seen you since the night the kit was made by parent, that a great night. So what brings you here?'**_

'_**From my understanding, you know that the boy was banished'**_, the Kyuubi nodded _**'I have come here to take the boy somewhere until he is strong enough to fight on his own after 4 years and I believe his parents should explain everything to him' **_Arceus explained. This news left Naruto shocked, that his parents are alive.

"Where are them? My parent that is" Naruto asked the two giant beings

'_**Attempt to remove the seal and you will get your wish' **_was the Ninetail Fox said as Naruto walked over to seal to rip off the paper seal.

As his hands began to tug at the seal, Naruto was pushed down to the watery ground by unknown force. Naruto shook his head as he looked up and went to shock as he saw his idol The Fourth Hokage and standing next to him was a young woman with long red hair, she was wearing a white blouse under long green dress and basic shinobi sandals.

**To be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's note: Thank for reading the first chapter of my new story "The Shinobi Trainer", and now I would to discuss of the result and news about my other story "Monster Tamers XD". So the winners of the poll are Temari and the new girl joining is Isarbi; recently I have come up with the idea of having a mystery to be add to Naruto's Harem, but that is secret on who will it be until it is revealed.**

**Also just for this story, you want to me to refer that Pokémon Human character with the English names like Ash and Misty or go with their original name from Japan like Satoshi and Kasami**

**And I'm going to attempt to do a parody of the Pokémon Episode Preview….**

**Me: Naruto would you like to do the honors**

**Naruto: Sure *coughs to clear his throat and brings out a sealed scroll with the Kanji for 'Adventure'* The Next Adventure is this one *wipes his blood on the scroll opening it with a cloud of smoke***

**Naruto: Tou-san, Kaa-san**

**Minato: Naruto, you'll have to face a powerful opponent in the future**

**Kushina: Stay strong Naruto and remember that we will always love you**

**Naruto: Next time of The Shinobi Trainer is "Meeting the Parent, New Friends and Pokémon" Dattebayo!?**


	2. Author's Note Issue 1

** Hi guys, I would like to say thanks for those that really like the first chapter of my new story "Shinobi trainer" and now are waiting for the next chapter wait is in the final process and will uploaded sometime either tomorrow or Tuesday. While starting the drafting process, I came across a few idea that I would like to incorporate into the story line. **

* * *

**So I'm going to list them down in this entry, and in the comments let me what you think of the ideas**

**1. Minato and Kushina return from the dead-** No not as zombies or Yamasks either, but their normal selves. With Arceus being a god Pokemon, he could have the powers to bring back the dead or arrange an agreement with Shinigami _(The God of Death)_ to kill Obito and Orochimaru. Also They wouldn't be sent to their home_ (Konoha)_ but sent to Pallet Town, where Minato becomes a helper on Professor Oak's ranch _(If you watch the anime, you know what I mean)_

* * *

**2. Mina/Kushi & Jir/Tsu Children-** Okay before you say "Isn't Naruto the son of Minato and Kushina", I want to address because this is a popular theory in the Naruto Fanfiction universe, that Naruto was the start of the revival of the Namikaze/Uzumaki clan and later on _(If Obito didn't attack, but we can blamed Kakashi for that why did Minato tell Kakashi about Kushina being pregnant and then goes tell it infront of the graves of Rin and Obito)_ they would give Naruto younger siblings to help expand the clan. So I though why not Minato and Kushina have a pair of twin while Naruto is traveling with his new friends so that they can get the experience of raising family and Naruto gets the responsibility of being an older brother.

The Twin are fraternal- One is a boy named Menma (A Callback to Road to Ninja), he would have red spiky hair but with a blonde stripe in it. Personality wise he is like Naruto, and given the nickname- Mini-ruto (Mini Naruto) especailly when he become a prankster (Oh the imagine the possiblities of pranking Pokemon especially the Tauros); or can say he has his mother personality

Menma's sister is name Mito, her hair is blonde straight hair with a red stripe in her bangs, Personality is she is like her father but can be like her mother.

As for Jiraya and Tsunade having a child, that is an optional idea, out of sadness for not being there from Naruto and adding to they couldn't stop Naruto from being banished. They get drunk and find themselves in the same bed the following day and few months later Tsunade finds herself pregnant with her and Jiraiya child. Once giving birth, they decided to name it after Naruto, but you guys can give me a better name if it was either a boy or girl or something original.

* * *

**3. Half Naruto-Pokemon-** Okay an idea I have for the later chapter because the first three chapter will be focus on Naruto adjusting to the world of Pokemon, the idea is that I do half of a chapter on Naruto and the other half on life in Konoha after Naruto's disappearance like the other nations finding out that Konoha is defenseless because Naruto is gone _(Thanks to certain pink-hair banshee that will get her punishment later on)._

* * *

**4. Naruto's Traveling Partners-** If you saw my WIP of a Female OC I'm working on, well yes one of his traveling is an OC or would you like that I used an underrated character The FireRed and LeafGreen girl Leaf or the Black2 and White 2 Rosa _(Why the anime considered Iris as Ash's traveling Companion for Unova, I have no clue)_ or side characters from the Anime. As for the male partner, he is based from an anime that I like called "Kaze No Stigma", and his name is Kazuma. And together they become the Dragon Warrior as they all have on Dragon-type_ (Naruto- Hydragon or Noivern, Kazuma- Garchomp and Leaf (Who will get a better name) with Dragonite)_

* * *

**5. Naruto's time with Ash and co-** Naruto will be traveling with Ash until the events of the Plain badge and the radio show from the anime. Then he will take the train to Saffron city to met his first traveling companion and to train in Koga's Gym.

It make sense, Koga is a Ninja and why not learn some new skills for Naruto to use once he goes back. Also I have a plan explaining why there are shinobi in the Pokemon World along with some references to "Pokemon Conquest"

* * *

**6. NaruHinaShionShizuka- **I know I have "Monster Tamers XD" is NaruHarem, I;m thinking making this a threesome or foursome so wouldn't this make is a small harem with Naruto having three girls

So who are the two girls, that I maybe using it are Priestess Shion and Shizuka of Nadeshiko Village. I like both of these girl and they are part of Naruto's Harem in "Monster Tamers XD"; so why not because Shion is an opposite version of Hinata and he promise to help her having a child so she can pass down her priestess powers.

As for Shizuka watch Naruto Shippuden 235, Naruto won the match against Shizuka and if he keep his word and ignored Sakura (Really one moment he hated her and then he back liking her Idiot) Naruto would be engaged to Shizuka.

There will be a poll if you want to vote about this. The Poll will end on the 1st of June

** And now I would like to address two things that will affect my Naruto/Pokemon stories**

* * *

**- The 'Fairy Type'-**

I have to say WHAT WERE THEY THINKING granted it helps level the field with Dragon-types because it has grown alot since the beginning of Pokemon. As for the one that are official Fairy type are Gardevoir, Marill, Jigglypuff _(Okay that one was one the obvious Pokemon to be added this typing)_ and the new Eevolution Sylveon _(One question remains How do we obtain it?)_ along with new Pokemon, Furabebe, the lone flower Pokemon

Pokemon that I know will be or might be "Fairy" type are The Clefairy line, Azumarill _(If Marill part 'Fairy' then this make sense)_, Wigglytuff _(Read my reason about Azumarill)_ Audino, The Chansey Line, Miltank, Sunflora, and The Togepi line.

* * *

**- Generation 6 Pokemon-**

Okay, yes I'll be using Gen 6 Pokemon like Chespin, Noivern and Sylveon into this story and my other Naruto/Pokemon stories like _Monster Tamers Xd_ and _Rise of Rikudo Kemono Sennin_; and in those stories the new "Fairy" Type will be refereed to "Spirit" Nature

If you want to know my thoughts about the new E3 stuff about Pokemon, here my read on Deviantart: fa v. m e/ d 6 8t 7j k (Remove the spaces)

* * *

**For those are my idea, tell me what you think and if I should use them?**


	3. Chapter 1: Meeting the Parents

**The Shinobi Trainer**

"Dattebayo"- Normal Speak

"_Dattebayo"_- Flashback talk

'_Dattebayo'_- Thoughts/Flashback thought

'_**Dattebayo'**_- Mindscape Speak/Kyuubi Speak

'**Rasegan'** – Jutsu/Pokémon Attacks

**Time and Place** – Location change and Time

**Anyway, time for the disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Naruto**

* * *

_**Last Time on "The Shinobi Trainer"**_

_**'Attempt to remove the seal and you will get your wish**_**'** _was the Ninetail Fox said as Naruto walked over to seal to rip off the paper seal._

_As his hands began to tug at the seal, Naruto was pushed down to the watery ground by unknown force. Naruto shook his head as he looked up and went to shock as he saw his idol The Fourth Hokage and standing next to him was a young woman with long red hair, she was wearing a white blouse under long green dress and basic shinobi sandals._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting the Parent, New Friend and Pokémon**

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Standing in front of Naruto was his idol; the Forth Hokage wearing his infamous coat alongside him was a young red-hair wearing a white blouse under long green dress and basic shinobi sandals. He was in shocked seeing the man responsible for his painful childhood was standing in front of him.

The Fourth Hokage looked up at the giant Pokémon and said "Hello again Arceus. I take it what I feared for our son came true; the village that my wife and I saved decided to get rid of our son" containing his anger at Konoha as his wife was doing the same thing along with holding her tears back.

"It can't be true" Naruto said as everyone turned towards Naruto, "It can't true, me the son of the 4th Hokage, the man responsible causing my painful childhood" finished Naruto with anger in his eyes while he got up and want to beat the living shit out of the fourth Hokage. Until the red hair woman hugged Naruto, "Naruto-kun, please listen we wanted you to be seen as a hero that we wanted to you to be" explained the woman

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as he was surprised that the woman was holding him tight; "I'm your kaa-san, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze" answered Kushina

"My… Ka… Kaa... Kaa-san" replied Naruto as he was on the verge of tear while Kushina nodded and she commented "Yes, Naru-kun and the man that you know as the 4th Hokage is your tou-san"

"To… Tou...Tou-san?" Naruto asked, as the 4th Hokage nodded. He said anything Naruto slugged the former kage in the guts shocking both his parents.

"I'm very sorry Naruto about what I did to do you, I wouldn't ask someone else to give up their child if I weren't going to do it to my own" Minato apologized as he recovered from the blow and then said "I understand if you hate us, but know this we have always loved you since the moment you were born"

"So wait a minute, you mean that you don't hate me?" Naruto inquired

"Of course not, Naru-kun; we counted the days for you to be born and couldn't wait for you to come to the world so we can be a family" explained Kushina

"You mean it?" Naruto asked as their answers were clear as they nodded.

"Yes Naru-kun, we wanted to have a family out of everything in life and willing to die for you in order to keep you safe" Kushina explained

"Naruto, there is a something we have to tell you about the night you were born and I believe it involves the Uchiha Clan" said Minato causing Naruto to stiffen a bit when he heard his father mentioned his former teammate's last name.

"Why my birth involves Sasuke-teme's clan" Naruto asked

Minato sighed before saying "The night you were born, a masked Uchiha proclaiming himself as Madara Uchiha attacked you and your mother in order to use the Kyuubi and to destroyed Konoha"

"So is that why Sasuke's onii-san, Itachi killed his clan expect for Sasuke several years ago?" Naruto asked this news shocked Minato and Kushina that the whole Uchiha clan was murder by one of their own.

"The Uchiha have the habit of being prick that had pole stuck their ass majority of them time expect for a few people like Itachi or Mikoto" commented Kushina

"I know who Itachi is, but is this Mikoto person?" said Naruto, shocking Kushina as she was surprised that someone she considered her best friends wasn't in her son's life.

"Naruto-kun, answer me this who raised you after we died?" Kushina asked in hopes of a good answer

"Well no one, I grew up in an orphanage until I was 6 then I was kicked by the lady in charge. A few days later the old man got me an apartment so I had somewhere to stay" Naruto replied

Kushina looked at Naruto and then at Minato before saying "I can't believe she never saw you or at least help Naruto out" as tears ran down her face

"Though I remember this Hyuuga lady that had the same hair color like Hinata-chan and she also had a daughter who tagged along with her. Her daughter was kind of cute, she sort of resembled Hinata a bit; but the lady and her daughter stopped visiting after a few months moving into my apartment" Naruto commented

"Naruto-kun, you mean Hitomi visited you?" asked Kushina

"So that's her name, I wonder what to her and her daughter" Naruto commented

Kushina wiped away her tears from her eyes before she stated "Yes, she was the wife of your Tou-san's best friend Hiashi and the girl is their daughter Hinata". This news shocked Naruto as he just realized the girl that he had a tiny crush when he was younger before a certain banshee came in was Hinata, _'Wait I could've been with Hinata since we were kids'_ Naruto thought to himself

"Naruto" said Minato snapping Naruto out of his shocked state, the young genin turned his head towards his father as he said "There is something else that you should know about Hinata"

"What is it, Tou-san?" Naruto asked wondering what his father wanted to tell Naruto about his girlfriend-to-be

"You and Hinata are engaged, me and Hiashi were aware that we both were going to have kids and ironically enough Kushina and I were going to have a boy, while Hiashi and his wife were expecting a girl" started Minato as his wife gripped his shoulders "Mina-kun, what you and Hiashi do?" Kushina asked interrupting Minato as he sighed in defeat.

"The night we were celebrating you and Hitomi being pregnant, Hiashi and I were talking and a bit drunk. So we decided to make an arrange marriage between our child and his child so we can extend our family relationship to the next generation of shinobi" Minato explained

"So does Hinata know this or not?" Naruto asked as he was still thinking about her confession before he left the village

"I'm not sure, Naruto. Hinata's mother was aware of the contract and brought Hinata with her so that you can have a friend and to meet each other for the first time" Minato replied

"That means Hinata's confession was true" said Naruto to himself as Minato placed his hand on Naruto and said "Son, we don't have much time left until we disappear. Just remember that we love"

Naruto saw his parents began to glow and began to fade, "Wait I just met you and I don't want you to go, I have some questions to ask you" said Naruto as he attempt to grab his fading parent but failed

"We're sorry Naruto-kun, hopefully one day we'll meet again" were the finally words that his mother spoke as they disappeared completely. Naruto fell onto his knees and cried as he saw the last bit of his parent faded away, Arceus flew down close to Naruto and the said "Naruto, we must leave it's time for you to awaken in the new world"

"I don't want to; I just met my parent and then lost. I had so many questions to ask them, I wish I could talk to them again" replied Naruto wiping the tears away from his face.

'_**Perhaps I can arrange something for your wish, Naruto'**_ replied Arceus

"Really?" said Naruto as he hoped Arceus can help him see his parents again

'_**Arceus said arrange something, it mean if he is able and don't forget I'm here as well' **_roared the Kyuubi making his presence know once again

"Hey, why did you say anything while I was talking to my parent?" Naruto asked

'_**I maybe a demon, but at least I have the decency to let you have your privacy with your parents' **_explained the Kyuubi

"Then thank you, Kyuubi for let me have some private time with my parent" Naruto said

'_**Kit before you go and since it might be you and me for a uncertain time, I got a name and it's Kurama'**_ Spoke the Demon Fox called Kurama

"Really that's your name, but one question why didn't you tell me about this when we first met" asked Naruto

'_**Because why would I, imagine talking to me in public and saying my name out of thought by accident. The idiotic humans would say that you were crazy and have you condemn and sent to me the Shinigami before your time ends' **_Kurama explained

"I guess that makes sense, so anything else you want to tell me Kurama" commented Naruto

'_**Yes, there is one more thing, please the change the place to something more comfortable like forest or something then this sewer' **_Kurama asked

"Alright, Let me concentrate so I can make it happen" Naruto replied as he got in a mediation position as his mindscape began to change from a wet and slimy sewer to a lush green forest. The iron cage of Kurama's changing to a gigantic tree with the wood-like iron bar making a cage at the trunk of the tree.

'_**This is better now Kit' **_commented Kurama

"You're welcome" Naruto replied

'_**Come Naruto it's time to awaken in my world' **_Arceus as he engulfed both Naruto and himself in a blinding light

* * *

**The world of Pokémon- The Orange Islands**

One of the many island south of the Kanto, a group of kids were busy washing dishes; "Snorlax did all the eating, while we have to do all the cleaning" said a black-haired boy with a lightning-like marks until his eye known as Ash Ketchum.

"Snorlax sure isn't shy about eating when it wants to eat and sleeping when it wants to sleep" commented another boy with black hair that was wearing a red-orange headband called Tracey

"Tracy, Ash, did you guys noticed that Snorlax didn't eat as much like it would do normally" said a orange-hair girl named Misty.

"I guess it because Snorlax doesn't have to use that much energy since it spend most of its time in a Pokeball" Tracy commented

"Or maybe it realizes that now it's in the hands of a powerful trainer" Ash interjected into the conversation while unknowing to the trio that a small brown fox kit was heading towards the bags that belong to the kids

"Really I haven't seen you train Snorlax since you caught it a few days ago" Misty said as a verb jab at Ash

"Uh… Well I..." Started Ash as he went brain-dead until the noise of fighting began to happen at the table; Ash and company turned their attention to their campsite and saw Ash's Squirtle, a tiny blue turtle and his Bulbasaur, dinosaur-like creature with a bud on its back staring down a wild Eevee that was holding the first aid kit in its mouth with its tail straight up in the air. Ash, Misty and Tracy along with Pikachu ran back to the campsite to see what was happening, "Look Ash, it's an Eevee" said Misty. Ash took out his Pokedex and opens it as it read….

_Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Depending on circumstances, Eevee can evolve into many forms._

"What's an Eevee doing here and why it wants our first aid kit" said Tracy as the Eevee turned around and started use **'Sand Attack'** as it kicked sand and dirt into everyone's face, Eevee fled into the forest. The Evolution Pokémon ran as fast it could by the side of the stream. Once Eevee felt he wasn't being followed he met up with a red carp Pokémon with yellow stripes called Magikarp. The Evolution Pokémon handed the first aid kit to Magikarp and told it to swim upstream to where the kit was needed to go.

As Magikarp start to swim upstream, Ash and friends found Eevee, the little brown fox ran into some brushes to get away. As the Eevee escaped, Ash spotted that Magikarp had their first aid kit; "Guys look that Magikarp has it" Ash pointed out

"What do now, the Eevee and Magikarp must be working together. We'll need to spilt-up to find out where those two will meet again t exchange the kit" Tracy said

"Alright, Tracy and I will follow Magikarp. Misty and Pikachu will follow that Eevee" Ash said as both Tracy and Misty nodded

"Hopefully we'll caught up to the both of them and get our first aid kit" said Misty as she and Ash's Pikachu went to follow Eevee and as Ash and Tracey went upstream.

* * *

**An Hour Later**

Misty and Pikachu finally found the Eevee and where it live, a small cave and inside was a blonde-spiky hair boy a little older than Misty but near her friend Brock's age, wearing a dusty Orange jumpsuit, blue sandal and a blue headband that had a metal plated on it along with some bite marks which was lying next to him, the boy was resting on a bed of palm leaves. Eevee was cleaning up the dried up leaves and burying them into ground, and then the fox plucked a palm leaf and head to a small pond nearby and made the leaf into a makeshift bowl then bring it back to where the boy was. They watched as Eevee dipped its tail into the water and whip it on the boy's head. Soon the evolution Pokémon leaped on the boy's chest and went to sleep.

A bit afterward, Ash and Tracy caught up to Misty; "Misty, you found Eevee yet?" Ash asked.

"Yes, but be quiet. It may attack us" Misty replied put one of her fingers on Ash's lip making the boy to quiet as she notion the boys to follow her. She led her friends nearby where the Eevee and boy were hiding, "Look the Eevee must be taking care of its trainer that's why it took our First aid kit to help" said Misty as the trio watched the Eevee rest on top of the boy's stomach.

Then Pikachu and Togepi got scared, as Pikachu lowered his ear and Togepi withdrawal itself making it look like an egg as the boy's body began to act violent. Orange energy began to engulf the boy and was heading to the sleeping Eevee.

Once the energy engulfed Eevee, both of the boy's and Eevee's shot open as they as screamed "AAHHHHHHHHHH/VVEEEEEEEEEEEEE" in pain, their eye appeared dilated and had red irises. The trio saw as the orange energy began to float up and change into a form of a fox head. Ash whipped out his Pokedex see what Pokémon is doing it to the boy and Eevee and the result was

_No Pokémon Data available._

This news scared Ash and his friend as Ash said "That thing isn't a Pokémon" , they about to ran away but then the fox head disappeared along with the orange energy; also the screaming stop as they turn back to Eevee's den and saw the blonde boy was up and panting as the Eevee was shivering from the experiences of what happened.

"Where am I?" said the boy quietly to himself as he saw the fox shivering on his chest. He reached out his hand to calm down the fox kit. Naruto grabbed it and brought it closer to him and began to pet it as he said "Come on little guy, everything is okay" as his hand ran down the kit's back. After a few strokes, the fox stopped shivering and looked at Naruto then proceeded to lick his face and cry "Eevee" in happy tone.

"So your name is Eevee?" the boy asked, as Eevee nodded. "Well Eevee, my name is Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki" said the boy named Naruto as he put Eevee down on the ground. Eevee ran to the nearby pond and began to tap the surface of the water. After few taps, a red carp with orange stripes, with two yellow whiskers and a single three tipped yellow fin on top of the fish's body.

"Magikarp" gulp the carp as Eevee pointed at the fish, "So this is your friend, Eevee?" Naruto guesses as Eevee and Magikarp nod. "Alright, and nice stripes Magikarp" commented Naruto as he gave the carp a thumbs up and in response Magikarp leaped up and down in the water in joy.

Ash and his friend watched the boy interact with Eevee and Magikarp, they decided to leave them alone and head back to their camp.

* * *

**Later the Night**

Ash and Pikachu were reminisced their previous gym battles and Adventures that they have been thorugh their time in the Orange islands until now. Pikachu spotted the orange jumpsuit wearing boy and Eevee walking on along the beach coast with Magikarp swimming along side, and brought to Ash's attention; "It's that boy from earlier, but why he's out here" Ash said to Pikachu, Pikachu was a 'I don't know' with his head rotated to the left.

Ash decided to find out himself, he got up from where he was sitting and ran over to the blonde boy. "Hey you!" Ash shouted to get the boy's attention. The boy turned his attention to Ash and Pikachu as they came toward him and Eevee.

"Hi I'm Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki Dattebayo" introduced Naruto to Ash and Pikachu _'Dattebayo?' _thought Ash as he shook off and introduced himself and Pikachu to Naruto "Nice to meet you, my name is Ash Ketchum and this my buddy Pikachu" said Ash as the electric mouse cried "Pikachu"

"Nice to meet you, Ash" said Naruto as the two shook hands. "Hey Naruto, what are you doing here?" asked Ash.

Naruto went quiet as he thought _'What should I do? I can't just say I'm a banished shinobi because of a demon Ninetails called Kurama and then sent to your world by some kind of Space goat-deer' _before saying "I don't really want to talk about it now, though do you know how to get of this island?" Naruto replied hoping not to discuss his origins and the events of what just happened to him.

"Alright Naruto, you can come me and my friends Misty and Tracey. I'm taking on the Orange Crew" commented Ash

"What's the Orange crew?" Naruto asked

"Well it this group of Pokémon Gym Trainer that can be found throughout the Orange Islands "Ash replied

"Ash, what's a Pokémon?" Naruto asked

"Everyone know what is a Pokémon, Pokémon are these creatures that have special abilities that can be used in Pokémon Battles like in the gym leader matches I mentioned before. Though some people like to have them as pets" Ash explained

"So are Eevee, Magikarp and your Pikachu Pokémon too?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, so wait aren't Eevee and Magikarp your Pokémon" Ash commented confused that if Naruto was hanging around the Eevee and Magikarp, shouldn't he know that they were Pokémon.

"Nope, I met them when I woke up" Naruto replied. Then Ash dug into his pocket and pulled out two small round objects and handed them over to Naruto

"Ah Ash, what are these?" Naruto asked

"This is a Pokéball" said Ash as he pressed the button on it causing it to grow until it was about 3x times it was use before, "Pokémon Trainers like myself use these to caught Pokémon that we have befriended or weakness in a wild battle"

"So I just toss it at them afterwards and then it will be mine" Naruto commented as he look at the round object

"I guess so, that how I caught some of my Pokémon" Ash replied

Then the battle cries of two creatures began to fill the air, "What was that?" said both Naruto and Ash at the same time.

"Naruto, come on my friend are in trouble" Said Ash as he and Pikachu ran ahead

"Hai" Naruto replied as he and Eevee followed along with the flopping Magikarp

Ash and Naruto ran back to Ash's camp site, once there they saw a line of rope attached

"What's going on, Ash?" Naruto asked

"It's Team Rocket, they always cause trouble for us" Ash replied, before Naruto

* * *

**A.N.: You know this, if you reading this please if you read-along**

* * *

"Prepare for Trouble" said a lady with long red hair coming down the rope

"Make it double" said a man with purple hair with the front looking like this \/

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all peoples within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extends our reaches to the stars above"

"Jes-!" said the lady but crashed into the tree mid-sentence

"Ja-!" said the man also crashing into the same tree as well

"Team Blocket… rest off at the lead of spite… tonight…" said the lady in a dizzy state

"Surrender now or prepare... to surrender now... surrender now..." said the man also in a dizzy state

Then a cat with a coin charm on his head came down the same rope as he cried "Meowth! Jessie, James Say the motto right!" as he scratched the lady known as Jessie and the man called as James.

After the cat said "We didn't mean to wake 'em all, but now we're gonna take 'em all!"

"Well said Meowth" said both Jessie and James

"As if Team Rocket, you're not going to take anything" Ash proclaim as his friends and Naruto nodded

"We can beat you three goofs in our sleep" commented a red/orange hair girl who was one of Ash's friends

"Go Weezing/Arbok" said James and Jessie as they threw their Pokéballs sending out a large purple snake and purple floating twin head creature.

'_That snake reminds me of those snakes that Orochimaru summons, I wonder there is a connection between here and home'_ thought Naruto

"Let's show them, Pikachu" said Ash as the electric mouse went off into battle

"You two guy help Ash's Pikachu" Naruto said as Eevee and Magikarp went to join Pikachu. Unfortunately Weezing began to spray a cloud of harmful smoke, then a large mantis Pokémon began to spin around wiping away the smoke and sending Weezing to collision with Arbok. The large bug began to breathe heavily as Ash's black-hair friend went over asked "Scyther, you alright?"

"Now we'll show ya, Bulbasaur use your '**Vine Whip' **attack" said Ash as the blue small dinosaur with a bulb on its back began to unleash a fury of vine-like whips at Team Rocket's Pokémon

"Eevee, help Ash's Bulbasaur out" stated Naruto as Eevee shot a ball of a black-purple energy at Team Rocket

"What attack was that, Naruto?" Ash asked

Naruto shook his head and replied "I have no clue"

"Okay, Squirtle use Water Gun" Ash order as the tiny Turtle began to spray water out his mouth. Suddenly Naruto's Magikarp joined in and began to spray a powerful torrent of water at Team Rocket as while

"Tracey, was that **'Hydro Pump'**?" asked the orange hair girl

"I think so, Misty. But how is Magikarp able to do it when it can only able to learn Splash, Tackle and Flail" replied Tracey

"Hey Naruto, I didn't know that Magikarp do use attacks like that" Ash commented

"I didn't know either, I guess he can. Keep at it, Magikarp, Dattebayo" replied Naruto

The combined water attack sent Team Rocket's Pokémon into a collision with their trainers. "Good work you two" Ash commented before sending Pikachu in to use **'Thunderbolt'** zapping Team Rocket

"Okay now, let's finish this with a team tackle" Said Ash as all the Pokémon got together to tackle Team Rocket until a large orange fire-breathing Flying lizard stepped in "Charizard?" said Ash as it blew a powerful stream of fire, cooking Team Rocket.

"Scyther, giving them your **'Skull Bash'** attack" Said Tracey as Scyther did a massive head butt on Team Rocket that sent them sailing as they cried "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN" as they flew away very far away.

"Bye bye now" taunted Misty, the orange hair girl and Tracey

"Great work, everyone" commented Ash as the Pokémon cheered in agreement; but that was short lived as a new conflicted between Tracey's Scyther and Ash's Charizard. "Hey you two, we should be celebrating not fight" Ash said in hopes they don't get into a fight.

The two Pokémon stared down at each other before going off in different directions. "Dattebayo, I thought those two were going to battle each other, oh I'm Naruto by the way" said Naruto

"I think they're flexing their muscle, and I'm Misty and this is Tracey" said Misty as Tracy nodded

"Nice to meet you Naruto, I believe its way Charizard and Scyther respecting each other" Tracey stated

"I hope so, I hated to judge that match" Ash said with a laugh

"Hey Ash, you do have two spare Pokéballs I can use?" Naruto asked

"Sure, Naruto" replied Ash as he went into his pocket and pull out two unused Pokéballs and then handed them to Naruto.

"Hey Eevee, Magikarp" Naruto said getting the attention of his new Pokémon friends

"Would you guys like to join me on my travels?" asked Naruto. Both Eevee and Magikarp looked at each other and nodded then they press the button on the Pokéballs with their head zapping them in there. The balls shook for a bit and then stopped, and Naruto grabbed them and said "I caught my first two Pokémon Dattebayo" with his trademark grin

"Congratulations Naruto, by the way what are going to do now?" said Ash

"Actually I was wondering if I can hang around with you, Misty and Tracey for a while that if you guys don't mind" Naruto replied.

"Sure Naruto, we don't mind having another person traveling with us" commented Misty

"By the way Naruto, what were you doing earlier in the forest asleep?" Tracey asked

"Well let's say that I'm not from here and keep it at that for now" Naruto replied

"Okay, maybe at the next island we can get you some new clothes" said Misty as she pointed at Naruto's jumpsuit

"What's wrong with it?" Naruto asked

"It's just you stand out a lot wearing that" Misty said

"Well, I guess so" said Naruto as he felt some holes in his pockets as he thought _'I guess some new clothes wouldn't hurt'_

"Fine Misty, as long it has orange like the stripes on my Magikarp" said Naruto

* * *

**The Next Morning**

The following day Naruto and his new friends left the island they were staying on for the day and head to the next island in the Orange Islands. As for Team Rocket, they landed on a small island that was colonized by a flock leek-holding ducks known as Farfecth'd

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Author's note- Thank you for all the support from the first chapter and the first author's note for the story; current I have a poll about shipping for this story, so go vote if you haven't, that poll ends tonight at 11:59 pm EST  
**

**But I have another one going on my DeviantArt Account about Naruto's female traveling companion and here are the current stats.**

**Female OC: 0**

**Leaf (Pokemon, Red/Blue, FireRed/LeafGreen) : 4**

**Hilda (Pokemon Black and White) : 2**

**Rosa (Pokemon Black 2 and white 2) : 1**

**If you want to vote, you can leave your vote in the reviews.**

**Before I get comment/review that Magikarp can't use Hydro Pump, let me say this there was an event Magikarp in Japan at lv 99 holding a Rare Candy with the moves Hydro Pump, Flail, Bounce, and Splash. Also it was a shiny Magikarp.**

**In the review, let me what Orange Island (Only the Orange Islands) episode that you would like to see made into a chapter expect the Gym Leader battles or important event like the episode where Charizard finally listens to Ash.**

**The next story, I plan to update is either "Keyblade Shinobi" or "Rise of the Rikudo Kemono Sennin"**

* * *

**Preview for the next chapter**

**Naruto*brings out a sealed scroll with the Kanji for 'Adventure'* The Next Adventure is this one *wipes his blood on the scroll opening it with a cloud of smoke***

**Misty: Oh my, it's Lorelei *Sparkle in her eye***

**Naruto: Misty is acting like Tenten-san**

**Ash: Lorelei, I challenge you**

**Naruto: Next time of The Shinobi Trainer is "The Mandarin Island Miss Match" Dattebayo!?**

***Note: I'm be using Lorelei's orignal than Prima that the dub gives her and I'll have a link in my profile what is Naruto's new outfit in the Pokemon World**


	4. Author's Note Issue 2 V2

**Hey it's Dracoknight here with some news and new ideas.**

**Update 7/8- I added Karin to the poll for those NarutoxKarin fans who like reading my stories  
**

**The winner of the poll is NaruxHinaxShizukaxShion as the main coupling for the story. I have written ways of the girls mainly Shion and Shizuka to leave their home move to Konoha but that is for later on in the story.**

**I know this seems like a dumb idea but I got a few complaint about the pairing from "Author Note #1", I have decided to post up a poll to add one or two more girl(s) to the small harem of Hinata, Shizuka and Shion. The voting will end July 28 as 11:59 pm EST  
**

** You choices are-**

** 1. Amaru**

** 2. Kurotsuchi**

** 3. Tayuya**

** 4. Samui**

** 5. Ryuuzetsu (Naruto: Blood Prison)**

** 6. Sara's daughter (Naruto Shippuden: The Lost Tower)**

**7. Karin**

** This poll is blind and you are able to pick three people, and in case there is a tie for first place, I'll either do a poll to determine the winner or just use both girls. and if that happen that will be 5 girls for Naruto and I prefer an even set so I might pick a girl from the poll or not at random despite results.  
**

**Also with the addition if Karin, I decided to re-do the poll entirely so for those who vote have to vote again and for that I'm sorry for that**

** Also the winner of the Naruto's Female companion is Leaf; okay right now I'm going to find her a better name unless you guys can think of one for me. Currently her name is Moriana (A Corruption of the Japanese word Forest Flower) **

* * *

** Even no one had requested an Orange Island episode for this series as chapter that happen before Naruto came, I have thought of a few episodes that can be used as chapters for example…**

**- In the Pink, Our heroes get sucked into a whirlpool and land on an island of Pink Pokémon.**

**- Pikachu Re-Volts (This will get a new name); something has possess Pikachu, Togepi and Eevee, and it's not them other Pokémon have been possessed as well but a Gastly owned by Officer Jenny, what could that mean. Can Ash and the other save the mystery before anything worse happen especially in Naruto's case with Eevee that has been injected by Kurama's chakra? (Prepare the Pokémon World for the Wrath of The Kyuubi, not the Vulpix Evolution) **

** Also I was thinking that I should do a side story featuring Minato and Kushina's new life in Pallet Town, tell me if you like it or not and have it part of the Konoha Chapters.**

* * *

** Also after watching the show "Gator Boys" on Animal Planet for the least few weeks. So I got the idea of having this festival in "Shinobi Trainer" post-Ash (As in after Naruto leaves Ash and Friends, and trains with Koga) where Naruto and his new friends Kazuma and Moriana learning dfhdkufhodgoe ^^; Sorry can't tell it something for later on in the story. **

** They find go to this festival about an ancient tradition done by a certain clan for a passage to manhood, which is to wrestle either a Ferilgatr or Krookodile and tame it so it can be an ally to said clan member. Similar to that, but it was to get the Croc-based Pokemon to pinned to the ground humanely**

**Similar to the real-life Seminole tradition of Alligator Wrestling, and how do I know this, I love in the south, where you can see Alligators in the wild and see Alligator Wrestling Show at places like The Everglades Holiday Park, and the Alligator Farm. Also I did my research on Alligator Wrestling too.**

**In the review, tell which Croc-based Pokemon should I use for the festival, should it be the Totodile Family or the Sandile Family?**

**Personally I would say the Sandile Family make more sense since they do look like more like gators and crocs than the Totodile Family**

* * *

**Okay do you remember that annoying McGuffen known as the GS ball in Pokemon. Well apparently there was going to an arc in the anime about it and Celebii but they decided to drop it because of the 4th Pokemon Movie and nearly everyone either dislikes it or hates it (I'm part of the dislike group)**

**So I decided to make it an Arc in "Shinobi Trainer" after Naruto leaves Ash, Misty and Brock and after his training period with Koga and decides to explore the Jhoto region with his new friends Kazumi and Leaf (Look she has either 6 or 7 votes, she has won). It will explain about my theory of the Rikudo Sennin and his origins (Really where the heck he came from). **

** A certain masked man appears in the arc if you know who I'm talking about. Also an reenactment of the fight of Minato against the Masked Man aka Obito, but with Naruto has his partner Kurama aka The Eevee from Chapter 1(Who will be evolved by the time, the arc begin)**

**So tell me what you think and the next chapter of "Shinobi Trainer" will be out next week and that will be "Keyblade Shinobi"  
**

**See ya next time- Dracoknight**

**Also do you guys like these in between Author's Note or no?**


	5. Ch 2: The Mandarin Island Miss Match Pt1

**The Shinobi Trainer**

"Dattebayo"- Normal Speak

"_Dattebayo"_- Flashback talk

'_Dattebayo'_- Thoughts/Flashback thought

'_**Dattebayo'**_- Mindscape Speak/Kyuubi Speak

'**Rasegan'** – Jutsu/Pokémon Attacks

**Time and Place** – Location change and Time

**Author's Note- Welcome to the second chapter of "Shinobi Trainer" and this chapter going to be with Naruto in the episode "The Mandarin Island Miss Match". Also keep an eye out for a few characters from another anime series.**

**Anyway, time for the disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Naruto**

**Chapter 2: ****The Mandarin Island Miss Match Part 1**  


* * *

After meeting some new people, Naruto begin his journey across the Pokémon World. But there is one burning question on his mind and his stomach, "When are we going to eat?" asked Naruto and Ash at the same time lying across Ash's Lapras' back.

"Well there's Mandarin Island straight ahead" said Tracey as he saw an island through his binoculars

"Really Tracey, Let me see" Ash said as he grabbed Tracey's binoculars and looked through them and saw a bunch of buildings in the distance as they got bigger to where you can see them without binoculars.

"It's like a floating village" Naruto commented as he got a few strange faces from his new friends

"Well Naruto, Mandarin Island is a popular island resort that has a lot of huge building for visitors that go to the island for vacation" Tracey explained

"Hey that means we can get Naruto out of that silly jumpsuit" Misty stated

"I'll go along with the change of outfit as long it has orange on it" Naruto commented about their deal as knowing if he had a better outfit he can blend in more with the people of the world.

About an hour later, Ash, Misty, Naruto and Tracey made it to land. Misty took Naruto; actually it's more like dragged Naruto the shopping district to find him a new outfit. About a half an hour later, Misty and Naruto left the store, the young shinobi now dawned a pair blue jeans, a orange version of Ash's shoes, a white t-shirt under and orange and black jacket.

"See Naruto, now you can blend in with you and not stand out too much" Misty commented on Naruto's new clothes

"I guess, so along I get to wear my headband still" Naruto said adjusting said headband

Misty nodded and then said "Naruto, let's go find Ash and Tracey so we can get lunch"

"Yeah, I'm starting to get hungry myself" Naruto said as they went off to find Ash and Tracey as Naruto thought _'I wonder if there any ramen shops on this island. Man I miss Ichiraku ramen right now'_

* * *

**Back in Konoha**

At Ichiraku's, Teuchi and Ayame sneezed and wondered who was talking about them, hopefully it was their surrogate son/little brother aka their best customer Naruto and that he was safe where-ever he is.

* * *

**Back in the Orange Island**

A few minutes later, Misty and Naruto found Tracey and Ash, Ash was in the middle of a Pokémon Battle. "Bulbasaur, use '**Razor Leaf'** attack" Ash order as the green bulb dinosaur shout out a barrage of leaves at his opponent's butterfly-like Pokémon and defeating him.

"Yahoo, we did it" Ash cheered scoring up another victory and then he turned to Bulbasaur and said "Great job, Bulbasaur"

"Bulba" cried Bulbasaur happily turned to Ash's Pikachu and began chatting with him

"Misty, Naruto there you two are" said Tracey

"Tracey, what's up with Ash" Naruto asked

"You see after you and Misty left, Ash going into some Pokémon Battles and so far he has been on a winning strike" Tracey answered

"Wow" Naruto commented as Ash talked to him and proclaiming himself that Mandarin Island is his luck island. "Oh no, it's gone out again" Misty commented

"What has gone out?" Naruto asked

"Ash's brain, it happens when he gets over confident "Misty replied as Ash complained he was hungry and they went to get lunch. It had took them about thirty minutes just to find lunch for Naruto as he restlessly for ramen and then they finally had lunch after getting Naruto his ramen and lucky for them the ramen shop had an outdoor sitting area, so they had lunch as Tracey went off to get some supplies for their journey.

As the gang ate, Naruto and Ash were gulping up their food in hurry. "Naruto, Ash why you two eating so fast?"

"I'm trying to get done so I can get to my next battle" Ash replied before he continued to stuff himself

"Naruto?" Misty asked as she face the blonde-shinobi

"Hm?" replied Naruto as he faced Misty with a piece of ramen noodles on his lips

"Naruto, Why are you eating so fast" Misty asked

"Oh I'm just really hungry and I also enter this ramen eating contest" Naruto answered as he rubbed the back of his neck as he chuckled as well. Misty and Ash looked behind Naruto and saw two and half stacks of ramen bowls, each stack was about the size of Snorlax via height, not width causing both trainers to have their mouths hang wide opened and giving their best imitation of a Magikarp.

"Naruto… ho… how did you eat all of those?" Misty shuddered in shock

"Well, let say I'm used to eat a lot of ramen. Even Eevee is helping slowly though" Naruto answered as Misty and Ash looked under the table and saw the little evolution Pokémon eat a second bowl of ramen as it finished it up.

"It takes a real man to eat that much of our ramen" said a voice as Misty and Ash came up from looking under the table and saw a tall tan colored man with spiky but not as spiky was Naruto's hair was, and he wearing a standard blue school uniform; along with a stitched scar running down its right side, crossing his right eye.

"Who are you?" Misty asked

"The name is Elfman Strauss. My siblings and I run this ramen shop here" said Elfman introducing himself to Ash, Misty and Naruto

"Hi Elfman, my name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town" Ash commented

"And I'm Misty and the one eating your ramen is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and his partner Eevee" Misty commented as the said Namikaze was finishing his 300th bowl.

"I must say kid, you're a real man to eat that much of our ramen" Elfman stated

"I do love ramen a lot, I nearly grew up on it and my pal is loving ramen too, right?" Naruto said as his Eevee leaped onto Naruto's lap and cried "Eev" and then licked its lips of the ramen broth. Then a woman with silver hair like Elfman expect it wasn't spiky like his it was similar to Misty's hair but without the ponytail. She was wearing a blue-striped shirt and a pair of boot-cut jeans.

"Well Naruto, looks like you win our promotion, Naruto" Said the women as she stood next to Elfman

"I guess Mira owes you an apology about your promotional idea since it worked, Lisanna" Elfman commented as the women know as Lisanna jabbed her brother in the side with her elbow.

"I know that brother and that mean I win our bet" Lisanna commented as she and Elfman started to pick up the emptied ramen bowls

"What bet?" Naruto asked curiously

"The bet was if Lisanna's idea worked, we would move the shop to Pallet Town after Mira defeats the leader of the Orange Crew" Elfman explained as he and his sister left Misty, Ash and Naruto.

"Hey guys, I found out why everyone wants to battle so much" said Tracey as he came back

"What is it, Tracey?" Naruto asked as Tracey pulled out a flyer from his back pant's pocket

"There is this lecture and battle demonstration today hosted by Lorelei" Tracey explained as he show the other the flyer about the lecture

"The Lorelei, she's my idol" Misty commented as her eyes sprinkle in happiness

'_Dattebayo Misty is acting like Tenten when she heard Tsunade came back to the village'_ thought Naruto looking at Misty.

"Yeah, she has a house on the island, and once in a while she comes to demonstrate from her battle techniques in public" Tracey explained

"I would like to see that, what about you, Naruto?" Ash said

"I guess so, I thinking about doing some training with Eevee and Magikarp" Naruto replied. Naruto got a lesson in Pokémon and Pokémon Battles from Ash and Misty while they were at sea

"I have always dreamed to see Lorelei in person" Misty commented

"You sound like a big fan of her, Misty" Naruto stated

"Of course, I am. She trains Water-type Pokémon like me. Lorelei is my hero" Misty replied

"I'm a hero, am I?" said a voice behind Misty and Tracey, and when they turned around they went into shock and Ash to nearly choke, luckily Naruto patted his back to help ash recover

"It's Lorelei" Misty shouted

"It is her for real" Said Tracey as he did a double take between Lorelei and her image on the flyer

As for Naruto's thought on Lorelei's appearance is two things that cross his mind _'I think she can rival Tsunade baa-chan's chest and I'm glad that Ero-Sennin isn't here or he would go massive pervert here'_

* * *

**Back in Konoha**

The two mention Sennin sneezed, one being caught spying on ladies at a hot spring and the other one knocking some sake on some paper causing to curse some word not meant for little kids in the nearby area.

* * *

**Back in Orange Islands**

"Oh my, Lorelei it's an honor to meet. I'm Misty and this is Tracey" Misty said

"With your permission, can I draw you or you with your Pokémon" Tracey asked

Lorelei was talked passed them and said "Hi you little cuties" to Togepi and Naruto's Eevee, but Eevee didn't like to be called cute and attempted to bite her finger. "My aren't you a feisty Eevee are you" Lorelei commented on Eevee's behavior and then turned to Naruto

"Your Eevee is very energetic; I'm guessing you take excellent care of your Eevee" Lorelei

"Exactly I just got Eevee recently, he's very playfully but he doesn't like to be called cute" Naruto explain as she petted Eevee on the head and then Ash commented" I think Lorelei doesn't know that the rest of us are here"

Meanwhile up above Ash and the gang in some nearby foliage, Team Rocket was spying on them; "It's the twerps and the one with that powerful Eevee and Magikarp is with them. And this lady that isn't paying attention to the twerps just on Togepi and Eevee" said the Scratch Cat Pokémon as he watch Ash and friends through a pair of binoculars.

"Really, I wonder who she is" said Jessie as she took a bite of a rice ball

"Let's see Jessie" James commented as Jessie and him grabbed their own binoculars and saw the women as she was petting Eevee and James said "Hmm"

"What is it, Jimmy-boy" Meowth asked

"I don't know but I have seen her before" James commented

After petting Eevee, Lorelei walked over to railing and looked over to the sea as Tracey asked "Is everything okay, Ms. Lorelei". She just looked up into the sky and said "Ah the sun's wrathful rays are like an old friend"

"It does?" Tracey asked

"Oh I'm so excited for your lecture from the flyer, I can't wait for it Ms. Lorelei" Misty said as Lorelei shushed Misty and said "Listen the wind is speaking"

This surprised Misty and Tracey as he commented "I think we might need a translation".

"The Wind can wait, I want to battle now" Ash rudely said

"Ash, be polite you can just go up to Lorelei and challenge that way" Misty stated

"I still gotta battle while I'm on my winning-streak , the only way I can prove that I'm the best is to battle the best" Ash comments as Naruto thought _'Man was I like this before that teme was bitten by that snake'_

"The ocean is beautiful isn't it" Lorelei said

"Ah forget about the ocean, and let's have a battle" whined Ash

"This must be the most beautiful places in the world" Lorelei said as if she was ignoring Ash

"Ah who cares, let's battle" Ash said trying to Lorelei's attention

"The sea and the sky, one reflecting the other" was Lorelei's answer.

Unfortunately for Ash's arrogance was getting the better than and as he said "Okay, I understand now; you're too afraid to battle me because you'll lose if you do". While Naruto thought _'Never mind he's acting like that teme Uchiha'_

"You got to be kidding me, right?" Misty commented as Lorelei just smiled and Ash walked away from the other and ran into a female trainer. She had on a gothic-like apparel in the way she dress showing from her very curvy body that would give any man a massive nose bleed in black tang top and short black skirt, contrasting her look was her long silver-white hair and big blue eyes.

"Hey are you a Pokémon Trainer" Ash asked the girl.

"Yeah, what's it to ya. I'm just back from getting my last badge from the Orange Crew. I'm not in the mood to battle" said the woman

"Let I got myself two badge" stated Ash showing the woman his two badges

"Not bad brat, maybe I could use a warm-up for the Orange Crew Leader, rumor has it that he is really powerful" the woman commented as Misty saw what was going on decide to watch, Naruto and Tracey went over as well. Lorelei watched from above to observe the battle

"Great and about the rules?" said Ash

"How about we use two Pokémon each, fine with you?" the woman replied

"Yeah, go Squirtle" Ash replied as he sent out the Tiny Turtle Pokémon

"Go Persian" the woman replied as she sent out the Classy Cat to battle its tail fully erected. "Ash, before careful her Persian seem to have a lot of battling experience to have its tail fully straight in the air" commented Tracey after seeing the Persian's erect tail.

"Ash just shoved it off and had his Squirtle shoot a shot of water at the cat but it dodged. Persian countered the attack an electric shock nearly shocking the turtle to death.

"Squirtle use withdraw" Ash ordered as the tiny Turtle withdrew into its shell until the attack was finished. Once Squirtle came out of its shell, Ash said "Squirtle use **'Skull Bash'** attack" and then Squirtle rammed its head into Persian and K.O.-ing it.

"Not bad kid, my Persian is tough so not that many are able to knock it out so quickly" commented the woman as she return Persian back into its Pokeball and brought another one, "Go Nidoqueen" said the woman as she sent out the Poison Pin Pokémon. Then Elfman and Lisanna came up to see what was going and once they saw what was going on the both of them sighed, Naruto turn to them asked "You guys know her?"

"Yeah, she's our Sister; Mirajane or Mira for short. She was away on her journey to take down the Orange Crew." Lisanna explained.

"We got a call from her recently that she would be back to take a rest and some training before she faces the leader of the Orange Crew" commented Elfman

"Nidoqueen use **'Take Down'**" Mira ordered as the giant poison/ground-type Pokémon charged into Squirtle knocking out the tiny turtle Pokémon

"Return Squirtle" Ash said as he recalled Squirtle to its Pokeball and pulled one Pokeball that shocked Tracey and Misty.

"Ash you're not going to use Charizard" Misty said knowing that Ash can't handle it.

"I've been enough battles to handle Charizard, trust me he will listen this time" Ash stated in hopes that Charizard will listen to him for once.

"Go Charizard" Said Ash as he sent out the Flame Pokémon out to battle and once out it turned to face Ash and turned him into literal ash as he choke out a cloud of smoke and then said "I guess not"

"I have been plenty of matches and I'm a great trainer, so why can't you listen to me" said Ash as Lorelei watched the way Ash command his Charizard.

"Sorry kid, Looks like you plan backfired. Let's go Nidoqueen and finish it off with a **'Body Slam'**" Mira commented as Nidoqueen slammed her body into Charizard. Ash's Charizard reacted violently and barbequing Mira's Nidoqueen with a **'Flamethrower' **and went on a full-on attack on anything moving.

"How much an idiot are you, sending out a Pokémon that you can't handle" Mira said as she recollected her Nidoqueen and quickly ran from Charizard's attack.

Ash's Charizard was on full-on assault and was throwing **'Flamethrower'** after another, one about to hit Misty and Tracey but then Naruto appeared in front of shoved a small sphere at the stream of fire and said **'Rasegan' ** saving Misty and Tracey's lives and not mention Togepi's too. _'What was that' _thought Tracey and Misty before turning back at the problem at hand

"Ash, this is dangerous" Tracey shouted

"Dattebayo, Return Charizard to its ball before something bad happen" Naruto shouted as he thought about if Charizard has Kurama's charka, then thing would be a lot worse and he remembered he felt something like Kurama in Eevee last night when they were at sea.

"Okay, Charizard return" Said Ash as he held Charizard's Pokeball to get the giant flying reptile return back inside before it could more damage, but instead Charizard turned Ash into ash again. Then Lorelei appeared and said "Go Slowbro" as she sent a large pink Pokémon with a Hermit crab shell attached to its tail.

"How a Slowbro can beat a Charizard" Tracey said

* * *

**(A.N. The Dubbers are high or just stupid because Slowbro could've use a Water-Type Move or Psychic-type to stop Charizard, I think it was different in the original language aka Japanese but I'm not sure, anyway back to the story)**

* * *

"Slowbro use **'Disable'**" Lorelei commanded as her Slowbro rose its arm and froze Charizard before it can do anything, "Now bring Charizard down" said Lorelei as Slowbro brought the Fire/flying Pokémon down to the ground.

"Alright, Ash recall Charizard" Lorelei said as Ash nodded and returned Charizard back to its ball.

"Thank goodness that this is over" Ash stated

"Charizard needs some training" Lorelei commented

"Maybe it does, I thought for sure I could get Charizard to listen to me" replied Ash

"A trainer is good as his Pokémon" stated Lorelei as she and Ash got into a little argument but it was short-lived as Lorelei said "It's too bad but you just don't understand" confusing Ash as bell began to ring indicating the time.

"Well I have to get going" said Lorelei as she walked away but before she left, she invited Ash and friends to see her lecture in the afternoon

"Well guys, me and Eevee are going to do some training" Naruto said

"Why are you going to train, Naruto?" Misty asked

"Well I thought I should have some battling experience myself" replied Naruto hiding the fact that he knew nothing about battle expect what Ash and Misty told him. Also it didn't hurt to have some personal training for himself to work on his shinobi skills to make sure they don't get rusty and weak.

"Okay, just make sure you meet us at the Mandarin Stadium when you're done" Tracey said

"Naruto, hold on" Said Lisanna getting the group's attention, "you almost forgot your ramen"

"Oh yeah, I'll pick them before I we leave" Naruto commented as he and Eevee went into the nearby woods

* * *

**In the Forest**

Naruto and Eevee walked around for a bit until they found a private area for them to train, "Well Eevee, I think is good as any place to train" Naruto said as he placed his backpack next to a tree near them. Then Eevee gave out a little yawn, "Maybe we should take a nap before we train" Naruto said before he and Eevee lay under a shady tree.

* * *

**In Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto woke up and found himself in his mindscape, at least he could talk to Kurama to see what should they do for now. He walked the through his new forest-like mindscape to help Kurama feel a bit, as he approached the cage that contained the powerful demon and heard his Eevee talking to Kurama

"Hey Eevee, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked as Eevee ran to him and leaped into his arms

'_**Kit, we have to talk about you and your Eevee'**_ said Kurama

Naruto was confused, even with Eevee's appearance in his mindscape "What do we have to talk about?"

'_**The night we came to this universe broke a bit releasing about three-tails worth of my chakra out of the seal and ends up into that Pokémon as the humans here call them you're holding in your arms'**_ The Fox Demon explained

Naruto held Eevee high in the air and looked at Eevee and said "So you got bit of the old fuzzball in you, huh Eevee?"

"Ve" cried Eevee happily

'_**Listen to me carefully, Naruto'**_ said the fox getting Naruto and Eevee's attention, _**'My existence in this world has to remind a secret unless you want people like those Team Rocket idiot after Eevee like how they are after your new black-hair version of you and his Pikachu. You must prevent Eevee from using my powers, that energy ball he shot last night is the small version of the Tail Beast Bomb that isn't compressed. I suggest giving it the name of **_**Shadow ball **_**so no one decides to investigate you and me' **_continued Kurama

"Alright, but before we go; what do you think we should do for now?" Naruto asked

'_**I'm not sure, just do what you are doing now, stick around with your new friends. Now leave I was taking a nap until the annoying Pokémon came and bothered me'**_ was the last thing the fox said before he shoved Naruto and Eevee away.

* * *

**Back in the Forest**

Naruto and Eevee woke, and Naruto turned to Eevee and said "Well Eevee, you heard the fuzzball; I have to make sure you don't use any of the chakra of Kurama" as Eevee nodded in agreement

"You know, I could name you after him, just to tease him, what do you think Kurama" said Naruto to the newly named Eevee. "Vee" cried Kurama in agreement, he didn't like being called an 'annoying Pokémon'

Then Naruto and Kurama heard something in the brushes and then a small yellow hairy-worm with pink-red feet and nose and two horns; one on the head and one at the tip of its tail. "Alright Kurama, lets catch our first Pokémon" said Naruto as he and Kurama got ready to fight.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU!?**

**Author's note: **

**Thank you for waiting for this chapter. I promise I'll try to get the next chapter done as soon as I can and the next chapter will be the second half of the episode.**

**Anyway a lot of people like the idea instead of doing a chapter either focused on Konoha or Minato and Kushina, I would do a side story called "Shinobi Trainer Chronicles" similar to the spin-off series of Pokémon called "Pokémon Chronicles"; though I might do the next chapter of Shinobi Trainer on the first chapter of "Shinobi Trainer Chronicles" or do it either the episode "Get a-long little Pokémon" Or "Wherefore thou Pokémon" but I'm leaning towards "Get along Little Pokémon" because there is one Pokémon that I have written up for that chapter and also Naruto's Eevee Kurama will get to meet a possible evolution.**

**Reminder the poll is still going on, if you don't know I had to reset it so that you can vote for three people; it ends on July 28****th**** at 11:59 pm.**

**Currently the top 4 on the poll are-**

**Kurotsuchi**

**Samui**

**Karin**

**Sara's Daughter**

**Preview for the first chapter of "Shinobi Trainer Chronicles"**

**Naruto*brings out a sealed scroll with the Kanji for 'Adventure'* The Next Adventure is this one *wipes his blood on the scroll opening it with a cloud of smoke***

**Minato: Kushina-hime, stay back I handle this**

**Kushina: Minato-kun, just promise me that you'll come back**

**Arcanine: ARRRR *Growls Angrily***

**Naruto: Next time of the first episode of "Shinobi Trainer Chronicles" is Extreme Speed vs. Hiraishin, Shinobi vs. Pokémon**

**And now my first Omake featuring the Strauss Siblings (If you guys like them, you wouldn't mind if they appear in "Shinobi Trainer Chronicles"**

* * *

**At The Ramen Shop; in the back**

Mira watched her siblings get together a large box of instant ramen, curious why they were doing this she asked "Mind telling me, why you two are packing all of that instant ramen?"

"Well remember that bet we had" Lisanna replied

"Yeah, what about it?" Mira asked, remembering how if she was able to have someone win her promotion that they would move the main land after she defeats the leader of the Orange Crew

"You see, that Naruto kid ate three hundred bowls of our ramen. He must be a real man" Elfman said

"**WHAT HE ATE HOW MANY!?**" shouted Mira

"Yeah, he ate 300 bowls; he must really love ramen" Lisanna stated

"That means we move to the main land, since you won the bet" Mira said with a defeated tone

"Yep" said Lisanna with a smile

* * *

**Done and se ya next time- Dracoknight545**


End file.
